So Wrong
by CartoonCutie15
Summary: Rosalie does not like Jacob. Jacob does not like Rosalie. What happens when Rosalie atempts the unthinkable? Who will she hurt? And who will ever forgive her? First Fanfic!SUMMARY SUCKS, I KNOW! Please, give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

HEY! So this is my first Fanfic! it might suck, and sorry if it does.

* * *

><p>Nessie POV:<p>

Aunt Rosalie and my Jacob by no means liked each other. From the moment they met, it was just insult after insult. I could never figure out why Aunt Rose didn't like Jake. I mean, everyone else does; grandpa Carlisle, grandma Esme, uncle Jasper, uncle Emmett, momma and even daddy is quite fond of him; everyone but Aunt Rose, and maybe my cousins, the Denalis, but they live in Alaska, so it doesn't matter much. I remember asking momma through our way of communication if she knew why this was so, and of course, she did not. Nobody does.

She complains about him smelling, but to me, he smells absolutely wonderful, like the forest, rich and powerful and totally something you want to snuggle up to at night. She calls him 'mutt' and 'doggie', but my Jake is wolf, not some little fragile poodle she makes him out to be. To be fair to Aunt Rose, I know Jacob gets on her nerves too, with all of those 'dumb blonde' jokes that only uncle Em laughs at, which is saying something because he will laugh at anything, no matter how stupid or moronic it is.

But I truly never believed Aunt Rosalie could do so much as to do something as low adn pathetic as this...

* * *

><p>So what do you guys think?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Jacob POV:<p>

"You serious?" I asked Edward, probably looking idiotically shocked. I had every right to be. It's not every day your told by your vampire soon-to-be father-in-law that you get to tell his daughter, the love of your life half vampire, half human hybrid that she is the only one you'll ever love and who your imprinted to, meaning you'll never love another human or vampire or werewolf or hybrid or any living thing again if you were to lose her. Yup, definitely _not_ your everyday activity.

**Flashback**

As I walk up the stairs to the Cullen's mansion-like house, I can't help thinking how great my life is. What pulled out of me thoughts was when I walked into a cold, very smelly immovable object. Hoping it was a gigantic rotting fish, I looked up to find I had run into Edward. He had a grim expression on his face, probably because I was still against him. Either that, or I had just been thinking about the date Ness and I had last night. Let's hope it was option 1, so I don't die. I backed away quickly.

"Oh, hey Edward" I said, very nonchalantly, hoping he hadn't been listening to my thoughts.

"I was, but instead of killing you, I'm going to pretend I heard nothing."He replied to my greeting with a smile, then added "and hello Jacob." _Wow. He's being generous; I wonder what's up..._ I thought.

"What's up is that, as you are most likely aware, tomorrow is Renesmee's seventh birthday." I just nodded. Aaaaaaand _Where is he going with this?_

Then he continued, nodding slightly as well. "Jacob, I know you love my daughter very much, and I trust you will not leave her broken hearted. She loves you just the same and, knowing so, I do feel it is inappropriate and childish to attempt to keep you two apart. That is why Bella and I have decided you are allowed to tell Renesmee your true feeling for her, along with the truth about your imprint." I was completely shell-shocked. After my brain registered every last word he said, I thought, _yeah, I'm sure Bella helped decide this._ Edward smirked.

"She wanted to wait until Nessie was 10 before letting the truth be told to her. I convinced her otherwise. You. Are. Welcome." He said the last part with a smile on his lips, and I smiled too. We both chuckled; then the impact of his earlier words hit me.

"You serious?"

**Flashback ends**

* * *

><p>Soooo? Chapter 3 coming soon!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Thanks to the people who read and reviewed my story! Always happy to see that!

**Me: Hey Carlisle, whats going on?**

**Carlisle: Oh, not much. Are you in need of someting?**

**Me: Why yes I am. Do you mind telling everyone who owns Twilight and all the charaters?**

**Carlisle: Of course! Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, me and everyone else. **

**Me: Thanks Carlisle!**

* * *

><p>Rosalie POV-<p>

I CAN NOT BELIEVE THIS! What in the world was Edward thinking; Jacob could have our little Nessie now? For once I agree with Bella, of all people! Uggh, what does she even see in him? He smells revolting and it rude to her family... well rude to me, but I'm _part_ of her family. This relationship just screams disaster! If only there was a way to separate them that doesn't involve death. Storming around my room like a tornado, I spotted a picture. It was from our time at the West Edmonton Mall. The picture, taken by a friendly tourist, was of Ness and I. We were playing in the wave pool, big smiles on our faces. This particular photo was taken just moments before Renesmee told me her feelings towards the mutt were changing. I threw the photo down. _Stupid imprint! _

Alice came skipping down the hall then, and into my now messy room. "Get ready; we have guests coming in approximately three hours." She sang out with a smile. _Great. _"Who is coming?" I asked warily. "Nahuel and Huilen" She answered, with a sly look on her face. "What's with the look Alice?" I demanded. "Looks like Jacob is going to have a little competition now. Nahuel likes Nessie just a little _too_ much, if you know what i mean." And with that, she skipped into the hall and down to her room, most likely to get ready. _Yeah right, Nahuel knows better. The mutt would kill him if he tried anything. But wait, what if it appeared that Renesmee was the one to make the first move? The mutt wouldn't hurt anyone and Nessie could be happy with someone other then the smelly dog! _"Perfect" I said out loud as I walked into my closet to find an outfit to wear for this...special occasion.

* * *

><p>I hear the rap on the door just as Esme opened it. Carlisle, Em and Jasper went hunting. The dog and Bella went to visit his father in La Push and Edward and Nessie were on their 'daddy-daughter date', most likely hunting. That left me, Alice and Esme at home to entertain the guests until they all returned. <em>Time to put the plan into action!<em> I smiled as Nahuel came in, looking around, no doubt for Renesmee. "If you're looking for Renesmee" I spoke up "she went hunting with her father. They should be back soon." I smiled sweetly and patted the spot beside me. "Come sit" He smiled and sat. "So Nahuel got a girlfriend?" I asked and he shook his head. _Good._ "Are you interested in anyone?" This time he hesitated_. Bingo!_ "Yes, I am. But I believe she is taken" he finally answered.

"Who is she?"

"Um..."

"Don't worry, you can tell me." I put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. After a minute, he said "Its Renesmee"

"Aw!" I smiled "you should try and win her over. It wouldn't be too hard seeing as how her and Jacob are always fighting and all." I lied easily. When you've been doing it for years, it becomes almost natural. Truth is Nessie and Jacob never fight.

"Really?" Nahuel's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. "I thought they are very close"

"No, not after Renesmee started talking about you." I smiled, waiting for his reaction.

"S-she talks about m-me?" he stuttered. _How cute!_ _This is going to work perfectly!_ "Oh yeah, all the time. She talks about how she wishes you would visit more, what a great friend you are, oh, and how adorable you are!" I put an insane amount of emphasis on the word adorable. Nahuel nodded, then smiled and said "Thank you Rosalie. I do believe Renesmee is back. But, what should I say to her?"

"Oh, I don't know. Ask her to go out for dinner. She likes Italian" I got up, went up the stairs and back to tidy up my room, smiling as I went, for my plan is working perfectly.

* * *

><p>Okay, just so everyone is clear, Renesmee and Jacob are dating, but Renesmee doesnt know anything about Jacob's imprint. Edward was giving Jacob permission to tell Renesmee the truth and ask her to marry him.<br>Review away please! =]


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 everyone! =]  
><strong>I own nothing!<strong>

* * *

><p>Nahuel POV:<p>

_She likes me! She likes me!_ I thought as Renesmee, looking as beautiful as ever, walked into the Cullen's main house. Edward gave me a confused glance, and then walked past towards his piano. "Ohmigod! Nahuel, is that you? I haven't seen you such a long time!" Renesmee came running towards me, giving me a flying bear hug. "Hello Renesmee, Its good to see you too." I said, laughing and hugging her back. "How have you been?" she asked, finally letting go of her extremely tight hug. "Good" I replied, then smiled and added "would you like to go out for supper with me? It'll give us time to catch up?" Without any hesitation, she answered. "That would be amazing. What time should I be ready for?" She put a slender arm around my waist and we began to walk towards her house.

_Oh YAY, she said yes! She actually said yes! Renesmee and I are going on a date! A real date! I wonder if she is planning on dressing up a bit. Should I dress up bit? I don't think I have anything appropriate for... wait, did she just ask me something?_

"Huh?" _Wow, way to sound intelligent Nahuel! Stupid, stupid!_

"I said, 'What time should I be ready to go?'" she asked yet again, giggling this time.

"Oh, let's see... six I guess."_ Yeah, six is good. Gives me time to find something good top wear for our...DATE! Ha-ha!_

"Great, see you then!" she replied, kissing my cheek, then skipping into her house. I'm surprised I didn't faint right then and there.

* * *

><p>Jacob POV:<p>

"What's the score, dad?" I asked, returning to the living room with chips and beer for my dad, Charlie and I. Like always, Bella politely declined the food and drinks offered to her. I took my stop beside her on the love-seat again while my dad answered my question. "What's it matter, the gators are losing anyway!"_ 21 to 7, not that bad. _

"So Bells" Charlie said, sounding awfully cheerful "how's Renesmee doing?"

"She's good, dad. I was going to bring her along today, but she and Edward were having a 'daddy-daughter date' this afternoon." Edward and Nessie's 'daddy-daughter dates' usually consisted of hunting, piano lessons and more hunting. Charlie just shrugged "Next time then" and went back to the game.

The next few hours were uneventful. Bella, Charlie, my dad and I finished watching the game just in time for Sue to call us for supper. When I was finished eating, I retrieved Bella from the living room, where she always sat when she excused herself from dinner. _One of these days she going to hurt Sue's feeling, never eating her food_ I thought. We went for a walk on the beach. _You have to tell her Jacob!_ We sat down on a piece of driftwood, not because of tiredness, but because the feeling wasn't going away. Bella gave me a concerned look when I hadn't said more than 10 words our entire walk. "Jacob, what's up? Is something wrong?" she asked. When I didn't reply, she touched my arm lightly "Jacob, please" she murmured quietly. _Okay, time to tell her. I hope I don't freak her out too much_. "Something is wrong Bella, with Nessie, I think. I can feel it. I know, it sounds bizarre, but with the imprint I can. I know I'm not jealous or anything, but something is defiantly not right." There, it's all out now. To be honest, I was scared. What was this mysterious horrifying feeling inside me?

"Maybe you should go talk to Sam. He might be able to help you Jake." Bella offered. As a response I nodded, got off our driftwood seat and began walking up to Sam's house.

* * *

><p>What do you think?<br>The Gators = a football team Emmett mentions in Breaking Dawn, Pg. 551

TTFN! Chapter 5 coming soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey** **guys! Sooo sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter 5 and chapter 6 will be up tomorrow.**

**JUST SO YOU KNOW, this chapter changes POV's...a lot. Most chapters, i hope, won't be like this but i thought it would be interesting.**

**Jacob: HEY!  
>Me: Oh, hey Jacob! Just the sexy werewolf i was looking for! I need a big favor!<br>Jacob: Sure, no problem. What's up?  
>Me: I need you to tell everyone that I don't own anything, and that Stephenie Meyer does.<br>Jacob: Oh...no thanks.  
>Me: aww, why jake?<br>Jacob: The game is on, gotta go!  
>Me: WAIT! just tell them please?<br>Jacob: Ugggh, fine. STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT! happy now?  
>Me: You bett'cha! Thanks!<strong>

* * *

><p>Sam POV:<p>

I was sitting with Emily, watching 'the notebook' for what felt like the millionth time, but hey, its Em's favourite, so I have to suffer through it. Emily nudged me, "Jacob is coming" she said, jerking her head in towards the window. I saw Jacob then and he looked awful. He looked like Leah did when I told her about... oh no. I was at the door before Jacob could knock. Standing on the porch, he glanced up and I knew what he wanted. He wanted, no needed, to talk.

"Sam, could I, um, talk to you about something?" he asked, uneasy. Ever since the pack split up, Jake and I haven't had much contact with each other. _Something is really wrong if he came to talk to me_. I closed the door so Emily couldn't hear, even though I'd probably end up telling her anyways. "Sure" I replied, sitting on the steps with Jake.

As Jake described what he was feeling, I couldn't help but think of Leah, and I when I told her I imprinted on Emily. She looked the same as Jacob does now. What he was describing was exactly what Leah felt when I was with Emily. Of course, since Leah and I never imprinted, those feeling slowly faded but for Jacob, they never will. When Jake was finished, I took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing._ "Jacob, what your describing is exactly what Leah felt when she and I split up so I could be with Emily." I paused, letting my words sink in. "You may have imprinted on Renesmee, but based on how you look and feel, I think she is with somebody else." Jacob just sat there._ Oh god, please don't let this be true. He's been through so much._ All of a sudden, Jacob started laughing and it startled me. "Everything was going _too_ good to be true. I shoulda seen this one coming. Why did I think my life _actually_ might be turning around, becoming good even!" he laughed again, got up and walked into the light rain that started shortly after he had got here and he was gone before I could even respond. _Please don't be true!_

* * *

><p>Nessie POV:<p>

_What a great night _I thought as Nahuel and I got into my Daddy's Volvo. Nahuel had taken me to my favourite Italian restaurant and we talked for a while. He paid, like a gentlemen, then we window-shopped and talked some more. As we drove back, I couldn't help but wonder how Jake was. I knew he hadn't seen his father in a while, which was probably my fault, but I missed him. Its not being greedy, I love him too. Nahuel made me forget about Jacob for a few hours but now that is was quiet, I have thinking-time.

* * *

><p>Jacob POV:<p>

I laughed as I walked, getting into my car and headed for the Cullen's house to end my relationship with my one true love, cheating vampire hybrid girlfriend. Too bad I spent so much cash on a ring. At the same time as I drove, I couldn't help thinking about all the cruddy stuff that's happened in my life. _Is my existence a joke? Why_ _does my life never have any positives? When will it?_ I chuckled as I turned down the Cullen's long driveway, the smell hitting my nose as soon as I did. When I reached the fork in the driveway, one leading to the front of the house, other to the garage, I chose the front of the house. When I walked up to the door, all the lights were off and there was a purple sticky not on the door. It read:

_To whom this may concern:_

_We went on a short hunting trip. Edward and Rosalie are _  
><em>at Bella and Edward's cottage. We will be home soon.<br>-Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper and Alice. _

Throwing the note down, I phased and in the process ruined more clothes then proceeded to run in the direction of the cottage.

* * *

><p>Nessie POV:<p>

Nahuel parked in the garage. He made his way around the car and opened my door. Together, we started on the short walk to my house. I noticed another vehicle parked in the driveway. _Is-is that Jake's care?_ No, it can't be. Jacob and Momma aren't going to be home until tomorrow. Brushing it off, we continued walking, Nahuel looping his arm through mine. It was a peaceful evening. All the stars were out; twinkling beautifully. Out of the blue, Nahuel asked "So did you have a good time tonight?"

"Yes, I had a wonderful time with you tonight"

"Maybe we could do it again sometime?"

We approached the door of my house and Nahuel turned so we were facing each other. "Yeah, I'd love to Nahuel. I really like spending time with you!" He smiled, and so did I. He leaned closer to me and..._Wait, what is he doing?  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>So? And a big shout-out and thanks to WitchTwinsLover1! If anyone wants to read a good SethJane fanfic, go read Jane's Imprint!  
>Also, if you have any suggestions for the story, feel free to tell me; either PM or reveiw!<br>As always, please Review. They are much appreciated **

**-CartoonCutie15**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG! I'm sooo sorry for the late update...again! Its family time, so updates won't be regular. After the 2 weeks, updates will usually be every other day! yay schedualed time! =]**  
><strong>I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!<strong>

* * *

><p>Edward POV:<p>

_I should have gone hunting _I thought as I listened to Rosalie's thoughts. When she came to my cottage, I was watching television. She walked in, shut it off and sat in Bella's rocking chair. When she did so, I gave her an uncanny look. 'I want some quiet time' she told me. _Well, why didn't you stay in the empty house then?_ I rolled my eyes and picked up my book. I was reading Wuthering Heights, again. The story was just so captivating. After listening to how much Rosalie couldn't wait for Jacob to return home, so I had to question it. "Why do you want Jacob to come back so badly?"

"Why do you care?"

"Well, you've been thinking about him for hours now, so I'm mildly curious."

"It's a personal reason why I want the mutt back."

"Oh..." then I got an idea. Since I have nothing better to do, why not piss Rosalie off? That's fun. "Are you and Jacob...you know..."

"EW! EDWARD! NO! That's just..." Suddenly Jacob came bursting through the main door and into the living room. Rose and I looked up in unison. Concern came across my face then, because Bella wasn't with him. "Jacob, where is Bella? What's wrong?" I asked. You could see the anger and pain in his eyes and on his face. "She's still in La Push. Where's Nessie?" Was it just me or did Jacob's voice crack slightly as he said my daughter's name? "She went out; With Nahuel; to dinner; on a 'friendly get-together'." Rosalie answered back before I had a chance to. Right before I commented, Nahuel and Renesmee were heard at the door. Jacob and I both raced to the door. Being able to read minds, I could see what Nahuel thought their 'friendly get-together' was, I could see who lead him to believe so and I could see what he was about to do. I attempted to stop Jacob. But I was too late. Just as Jacob opened the door, Nahuel was just leaning down to kiss Renesmee.

* * *

><p>Nessie POV:<p>

I vaguely noticed the door open to my house as Nahuel's lips crushed mine. I didn't realise what he was doing until it was too late. The kiss was nice and, what, no! This is Nahuel, not my Jacob. I put both of my fragile hands on his chest and shoved as hard as I could. Once he was a good 3 feet away from me, I turned and faced the now ajar door.

* * *

><p>Jacob POV:<p>

_Sam was right._ I glowered at Nahuel, and if looks could kill, he would be dead on the spot. Then I let my gaze fall upon Renesmee. She looked pretty bad. I could see the pain and regret in her face, but I didn't care. I just kept glowering at both of them. I went to take a step, and Nessie ran into me. "Jake, please, listen! We were only out as-as friends! I-I-I don't understand why he did t-that. P-please, J-Jake, I-I-I..." she stuttered, tears streaking her pale, pain-filled face. I pushed her away lightly and turned to Nahuel. I raised my fist and I was surprised that Edward didn't try to stop me from punching him right in the face. Edward did hold me back when I tried to hit him a second time though. "Jacob, please, let me explain!" he said, holding his nose, clearly in pain. I said nothing, so he took it as his opportunity to continue. "Rosalie never told me you and Renesmee were...are together. She told me you guys always fight, and I assumed that meant you didn't like each other nor were you a couple. She said it would be easy for me to become in a relationship with Renesmee. I'm truly sorry Jacob, Renesmee. I don't want to point fingers, but Rosalie tricked me into this." He seen desperate. Edward let go of me when he saw I was calm. I looked back and forth between Ness and Nahuel. The pain in her eyes was hard to ignore. I couldn't help but wonder who it was directed at, my anger or the betrayal of her Aunt.

"Look man," I said to Nahuel, putting my hand on his shoulder. "We're cool. I believe Blondie is responsible for this...and sorry 'bout punching you, but you know..." Nahuel nodded. "Yeah, I get it man. Thanks. And I'm really sorry." I just smiled, and he did one of those bromance** (I love NigaHiga)** hugs. Then I turned to Nessie. She was just looking at me. "Nessie" I said, taking her hands in mine. "I'm so sorry for yelling at you. I love you more than words can describe, so, um..." I was at a loss of words, then I remembered what the lump in my pocket was. _Oh yeah, show time! Edward, would it be okay if I asked her now?_ I looked over at Edward for the answer. Smiling, he just nodded. I looked at Renesmee. She was smiling and looking at me with her big brown eyes and my heart melted. I pulled the ring out of my pocket and got down on one knee, then continued. "So there is nobody else I would rather spend my life with. Renesmee Carlie Cullen, would you do me the incredible honour or being my wife?"

* * *

><p><strong>Will she say YES or NO?<strong>  
><strong>Okay, REVIEW please! Any suggestions on how Jake and Nessie should get Rosalie back? PM or Reveiw ideas!<strong>  
><strong>Thanks everyone!<strong>

**-CartoonCutie15 3**


	7. SORRY GUYS!

Hey guys,

Okay, so I'm going on a vacation for the next week and won't be able to update! =( So sorry, but no Internet connection where I'm heading. I should have at least 2 chapters written by the time I come home; so more Chapters will be up. See y'all when I get back

-CartoonCutie15

P.S. PM me any ideas for new stories, one-shots or even continuing on this one. I'm kinda having a brain block! =O


	8. Chapter 7

**Guess who is baaaack! ME! Hi guys, sorry for the really really late update! So sorry, but I've been busy getting ready for...SCHOOL! I can not believe it! 11 days to school! But on the bright(er) side, there is only 83 days, 5 hours 53minutes and 10 seconds untill BREAKING DAWN PART 1! omgomgomg! who else is excited?**

**Oh, BTW, as much as I wish I do, i DO NOT own Twilight. **

* * *

><p>Rosalie POV:<p>

NO! DAMN IT! I was so close! The plan would have worked is a) Edward hadn't stopped the mutt from breaking Nahuel's face, b) if Nahuel had kept his big fat mouth shut and c) if Renesmee and the dog were not so perfect for each other and were capable of fighting and hating each other. But alas, true love never begs to differ. Uggh, I sound like Edward talking, er, thinking like that.

Edward POV:

My god, this had to be an all time low for Rosalie Hale; and so, I had a hard time containing my rage. Who does she think she is? Attempting to ruin my baby girl's life because she isn't fond of Jacob, for her own stupid reasons! As my sister, and Renesmee's aunt, you'd think all she would want is for Renesmee to be happy? _Oh well, just calm down. What's done is done. She and Jacob are happy now. Just look! _Seeing Renesmee endeavour to contain her joy and happiness as Jacob proposed was an incredible feeling. Maybe this is so because I consider Jacob to be like a brother to me, now becoming my son. Bella will be thrilled to hear of this, though I know she will be quite disappointed she was not her to see it in person. She will be even more thrilled when I tell her he was polite enough to ask, despite me telling him previously, before doing so. _Ha-ha, like I would say no. _

Nessie POV:

"_Renesmee, would you do me the incredible honour of becoming my wife?"_

I could NOT believe what I was hearing! YES I'LL MARRY YOU! So after all this, I end up engaged! And was that a nod from my dad? I think it was! Did Jake ask permission? What a gentlemen! Ahh, how romantic; even with my father and Nahuel watching. But Jakie, he looked so good, in his clearly scissor cut shorts and white shirt that showed off his amazing chest perfectly...what? He is a good looking guy. His hair looked perfect too. That mess yet groomed look...okay I'm done. Why is everyone looking at me? I said yes, why isn't Jake giving me my ring. I WANT MY RING! The out of nowhere, Jacob shut the box!

"I'll take that so a no." He said, disappointingly, saddened. "WHAT! I said YES you idiot!" I yelled, getting a little bit upset. Out of the corner of my eye, I see dad start laughing. This is not funny. What in the world could he be laughing at in a time this? Jake turned to look at him at the same time I did. Nahuel took this time to leave.

Still chuckling, he spoke up, sharing his 'delightful' joke. "Jacob, Renesmee did say yes. Only she didn't say it out-loud. She was taken away by her joy and excitement of becoming engaged to you, she only thought her answer. And if I may make a suggestion, I believe you should give _her_ the ring now. I was dumbfounded! Could I really be such an idiotic looser? Apparently so. I laughed the said with a shaky, happy, clearly over-happy voice "Yes Jacob, I would absolutely love to marry you; to spend the rest of my life loving and being with you!" I through my arms around him and hugged him, letting it all out. I love my Jacob more than my own life. He is the one and now everyone will know it...well maybe except for the aunt who shall not be named. As Jacob slid my engagement ring on my fourth finger, my eyes filled with tears. This was now the number one, absolute best day of my life! Once the happiness was over, and Jake and I concealed our love with a kiss, the only thing that came to mind was one word and with it came terrible pain and anger; revenge!

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for a short one, but I'm having a total brain-block with this story. Please, ideas guys. =P Thanks! Also, check out my PJO one-shot collection...of 2. (for now)<strong>


	9. Sorry guys again

Hey guys! So I'm off on an out-of-the-blue camp trip. Be back FRIDAY! TTYL!


	10. Chapter 8

**OMH guys! I'm so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating in like what, 3 weeks? I just go so busy with school and volunteering! uggh. Well this is chapter 8 and tomorrow i will post chapter 9 and most likely another one shot on the PJO collection. I'm just sooo tired, but i had to give you guys something. So THANK YOU to all my viewers who still are interested in reading this!**

**Me: Wow, you are so much cooler than she gives you credit for!**

**Aro: Why thank you dear friend, but who is she may i ask?**

**Me: Stephenie Meyer, you know, your creator.**

**Aro: Nonsence, you created me! well not just me, i'm talking about myself, Edward, Rosalie, Nessie...**

**Me: nope Aro, im sorry. Thats all Stephenie Meyer. **

**Aro: Oh (disapointed)** **We were going to have a ballon party for you, as a way to thank you for the creation of us, but i guess we can not now. **

**Me: well, how about you thank Stephenie Meyer, but give me the ballons hum? **

**Aro: okay dear. THANK YOU STEPHENIE MEYER FOR CREATING ME! **

**Me: ?Ballon time?**

**Aro: Most deffinitly!**

**Both: YAY!**

_**Okay story time!**_

* * *

><p>Nessie POV<p>

It was surprisingly easy to act like nothing was wrong. After Jacob gave me my ring, my father, Jake and I went into our house just to find everyone had returned and were waiting for us. Before I could even register what has going on, auntie Alice pulled me into a huge hug. "Oh Renesmee! Congratulations! I'm so happy for me!"

"For you?" I leaned out of her hug and gave her a confused look.

"Oh and of course for you and Jacob too. I'm happy, for me that is, because now I have yet another glorious wedding to plan! Now for theme, since the whole wedding falls to pieces without a theme! How about Rainbow of Memories?" I gave her a look, hopefully saying 'you are the strangest person I've ever met'.

"No, that is too fruity. How about think pink? Oh, that's it! Pink flowers, pink linens, pink everything! We could hand out..." I cut her off before anything else completely overwhelming could escape from her mouth.

"Thank you so much auntie Alice. I can't wait to see how this will turn out!" I smiled over at Jake. "We couldn't be happier that you want to plan our wedding." Then auntie did the most shocking thing in the history of the world. She leaned over and wrapped her slim arms around Jacob. "You guys won't regret letting me do this!" She squeezed Jacob tightly, but I wasn't worried. He's a bog strong werewolf; my little auntie Alice couldn't hurt him. Auntie Alice then grabbed grandma Esme's arm and towed her towards their house. As they left I could see my aunt whom shall not be named sitting in the corner, looking away. I accepted hugs and congrats from the rest of my family, and Jacob did too. After hugging my whole family, even my mom who came home fuming since Jacob left her on the reserve and she missed the whole thing, I decided it was time.

"Thanks everyone, so much. Could I speak to Aunt Rose for a minute alone please?" I saw her look up then. "We will meet you guys at grandpa Carlisle's house." I got a few nods and a 'sure' and soon everyone left. I felt Jacob squeeze my arm and I looked up at him, his eyes asking if I was okay. I nodded and with a little light kiss, he left too, joining the rest of my family in the other Cullen residence. My aunt opened her mouth to say something, but I cut her off. "I know what you did was to protect me, because you don't approve or like him or whatever, but I do. And so does dad. I love him more than anything...more than my own life. So you don't have to worry about anything. And I mean anything."

Rosalie looked relived. She smiled "Thank you Nessie. I know I hurt you...and him, and I want you to know I understand you love him. So I promise I won't mettle anymore. I won't do anything, I promise." I smiled and gave her a hug. She promised not to do anything. _Yes, my plan shall work perfectly!_

* * *

><p><strong>I know its kinda short, but i amwas super tired but i wanted to give you guys something, so there you go. Tomorrows will be better...and longer. Pinky promise! Thanks and love ya! TTYL**


End file.
